


Movie Tickles Aren't Real

by stevebuckytickles



Series: Agreement [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Eddie Brock, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Giggling, Laughter, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tickling, Ticklish Eddie Brock, giggles, i just wanted it written that way, not that it really matters to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: Venom figures out what tickling is. They find it way too amusing, in Eddie's opnion.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Series: Agreement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Movie Tickles Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> not stevebucky but i liked this idea

The thing is, they have an agreement. Venom - unfortunately for Eddie - knew everything. Well, everything involving Eddie. All of his dark, strange, fucked up secrets and thoughts. Somethings, yes, he could control or filter. Like that time Venom took over, and tried cooking. Then, had asked Eddie how it was, and honestly, not bad. It really wouldn't have been bad if Eddie actually liked fish. It actually looked perfectly cooked and everything, it was just that Eddie hated it because fish is disgusting. When he told the symbiote what he thought, he left out that he hated fish. Venom didn't have to know, no reason to upset them, the food was well made.

However, sometimes there were things Eddie couldn't keep to himself. Like right now.

They were watching a movie, just some suggested movie that pops up on Netflix after you finish the one you were watching. Eddie isn't even sure what movie, he just knows that it is his least favorite movie now. There was a scene where the main couple was playfully arguing, and one poked the other. It turned into a full on tickle fight. And, of course - of fucking course - Eddie's stupid brain had to have a of broadcast _wish that was me _through his head.

Venom, obviously hadn't known what tickling was before about two seconds ago, and Eddie would have liked to keep it that way. **"What are they doing?"** Maybe the question wouldn't even been asked - Venom's confusion just left alone, and forgotten in less than five minutes - if Eddie hadn't shown interest in what was going on. And yeah, okay, maybe Eddie did like to be tickled a little bit. It was kind of a love hate relationship. He liked the idea of it, always looked and sounded fun to be tickled, and tickled, and tickled until he couldn't breathe. But then he actually got down to the act, it was torture, he couldn't stand thirty seconds. (Also came the weird, awkward part of telling someone he actually liked being tickled, and asking them to do it.) So it was just a fun idea, okay, and maybe fun in the act, but that's besides the point.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

**"Don't play stupid, I heard what you thou -"**

"It's just tickling, V."

**"Oh. What's that?"**

"It - um, how do I... I guess it's like an itch?" Eddie could already feel himself getting flustered, just at the idea of all this. "That works, I guess, like when someone else pokes you lightly enough, it's a reaction."

**"A fun reaction?"** Venom sounded confused, and interested.

"Not really."

**"Then why did you -"**

"Stop." Eddie was pretty sure he was going to die from embarrassment if Venom didn't stop prying.

**"Don't be over dramatic. You cannot die from embarrassment."** Eddie heard them laugh.** "Does it work on all humans?"**

"Not really." Maybe he could get out of this.

**"But the people in the movie had such a reaction."**

"They over exaggerate a lot for movies, no one really- hey, no." Eddie had to stop mid-sentence when Venom took out one of their arms and gave an experimental poke to Eddie's vulnerable side, just like it had been done in the movie. Vulnerable because they could force his arm out of the way, and have full access to his side.

**"You're a bad liar."** Then, they got the chance to test the waters of this strange new human thing.

"It's cause you're in my head."

Eddie was all about Venom learning about humans, and how they worked, but this was not what he had ever thought. Also, he knows that you can't tickle yourself. So how is it at all fair that him and Venom are sharing a body, and Venom can tickle him? Is Venom even affected by this?

**"I'm not." **Venom said as their fingers poked more at Eddie's side.

"That is- isn't fahahahair. Stahahap."

**"I thought you said that the reactions were just over exaggerated."** They were now finding a new spot, fingers moving up to his ribs now.

Eddie could only beg now, didn't know what else to say or do. It's not like he could make a move to stop them, Venom was literally attached to him (and he was a little weak from being tickled so much). "Stop, V, plehehehese."

**"You shouldn't have lied then."** There were fingers wiggling between all of his ribs at the same time, and he thought had five fingers were unbearable.

"I wa - oh god," The fingers added more pressure, making it one hundred times worse, "please, please, I wahahahsn't, please."

Venom didn't need to say anything, just let their fingers move faster, and that was enough to let Eddie know that they didn't believe him.

"R... really, I- I wasn't."

**"You're laughing more than both the movie people combine."**

Eddie kept trying to squirm, to force his arm to move, or to force Venom's arm to disappear, but none of it worked. He only got a strong arm pinning both his to the couch.

"Nohohohot everyonhuhuune has a reahahah - reaction." And so what if he couldn't say ticklish out loud without dying of embarrassment, Venom didn't even know it was a word, so it couldn't be used against him.

**"But you do."**

"Buhuhuhahaha.. But - Bu -" Eddie tried to defend himself, but Venom kept at his ribs, and started sneaking some small tendrils into his under arms to see if it worked there too. It wasn't fair, it was too much at once. Once Venom figured out it tickled in his armpits too, the fingers were gone from his ribs. It was momentary relief. For a fraction of a second, it stopped, and Eddie could breathe. Then, all of Venom's fingers and tendrils were focused on his underarms.

Eddie actually squealed, if that was the way to describe the undignified noise that came out of his mouth. The worst part, was he could hear Venom laughing at him, obviously enjoying this way too much for Eddie's liking.

"Vehehehe, Vennie..." They stopped for a second, then, the small serpent form appeared, clinging mostly to his right shoulder. Venom was staring curiously down at him, a wide grin on his face.

**"Something wrong?"**

Eddie took a few seconds to breathe, and smile up at Venom, knew the symbiote was a sucker for pet names. Venom must have heard that thought because those fingers threatened, and pressed harder. He got to talking. "Y- yes. Please stop, I wasn't lying. Not everyone has a reaction, I should've been more specific. But please, I'm sorry, so stop."

**"Stop what?"**

Eddie didn't even have time to say anything, he was back to laughing. Venom was wiggling fingers, and tendrils, and whatever else in his underarms."V, plehehehese," Eddie tried to close his arms, but Venom had a tight hold, mental and physical, forcing him to not close those arms, and leaving him exposed.

"Oh god," He panted, voice about a pitch higher. "Ah, fuhuhuhck," his voice ended in a squeak.

**"You okay?"** Venom sounded way to chirpy, and happy about this to even take whatever Eddie says next seriously.

Despite that, he laughs out something equivalent to an answer. "Nhohoho, 'M nohohohot."

**"Well, what's the problem?"**

"You- you have you stop." He said, as sternly as he could when Venom slowed the attack to look at Eddie with faux confusion."

**"Why? I'm having a great time."** With that, they started wiggling fingers against Eddie's ribs again. Eddie didn't even know what to do, only to kick his legs, but there was nothing to kick away. Venom was attached to him, there was no getting away.

He was pretty sure Venom didn't keep it up for much longer, but it felt like hours. All he could do was attempt to pry the fingers away, but it was doing no good. It felt like when he got one finger off his ribs, five more would appear in another spot. He could only laugh, and hope that Venom didn't find any new spots. There were plenty that they missed, and Eddie was trying with everything he had not to let that information slip through.

It must not have, or Venom was showing mercy because they stopped. The fingers were gone, and he could move his arm away from where it had been stuck against the couch. They immediately came to wrap around his torso to protect himself.

Venom didn't retreat into Eddie yet, he stayed draped over Eddie's shoulders, cuddled into his neck. Eddie really did his best not to squirm or giggle while they got comfortable. Normally, such little contact on his neck wouldn't tickle, but right now every one of his nerves was jumpy and expecting attack again.

No more tickles though, Venom stayed around his neck like a scarf. He really tried not to think about it like that because if Venom knew that Eddie called them a scarf, Eddie wouldn't be surprised to be tickled again.

A few giggles and sighs slipped out, his nerves still tingling. He would swear that Venom's fingers were still on his sides, ribs, and underarms, if he couldn't see that the only place venom was, was his shoulders.

His mind drifted, happy in the afterglow of it all. He even found himself willing to go back, wishing to go back. He wanted Venom to hold him down, and show no mercy. He wonders how much he can actually take, wants to be able to react to it all. He would never tell Venom that though, because the whole dying of embarrassment thing.

Eddie shook his head and chuckled one more time, "I cannot believe you did that."

**"I can, and it was fun."**

"You -"

**"I'm gonna have to try again sometime." **

"Absolutely not."

**"I wasn't asking."** There were a few beats of silence where Eddie could imagine all the horrible things Venom had planned. **"Are there other places? Hm? Or just those three? I think that next time -"**

"There isn't gonna be a next time."

**"You don't have control over that."**

"V, I don't think -"

**"I can make next time now if you don't stop."** He definitely felt a few tendrils curling into his underarm, and adding pressure.

"Wait -" He chuckled a little bit, squeezing his arms to his body, but Venom added more pressure, "No, sorry. Sorry."

**"I'm going to do this everyday, Eddie."**

Eddie gaped a little, "Absolutely not."

**"I -"**

"It won't work if you do it too much."

**"What?"** Venom decided to humor him, obviously sensing the lie.

"If you tickle me too much, it'll stop working." Eddie could say 'tickle' fine, but 'ticklish' was an absolute no. He isn't sure why.

**"You're a bad liar."**

Was worth a shot.

**"Everyday."**

"V, no, come on. I can't handle that."

**"You handled this just fine. Plus, if you really couldn't handle it, we would have been able to tell."**

"Everyday is too much," Eddie started as strongly as he could.

**"Three times a week."**

"Absolutely not.

**"Eddie -"**

"No."

**"But it's so much fun."**

"That's too much."

**"Twice a week." **Venom was cheating, they pressed a few tendrils to Eddie's side until he started giggling.

"That- V, stop, that's fine." The tendrils pressed harder, and he knew that Venom was smiling without having to look.

Venom started wiggling the fingers, and Eddie couldn't control the laughs that escaped. "Ven, stop it before I chahahage my m... mind."

**"Twice a week plus once on the weekend." **Venom started up wiggling fingers and tendrils on his sides, _and_ ribs, _and_ underarms, and Eddie was going to die like this.

"No," He yelled, "no, no, no, yohohou asshole, thahahahat's still three days."

**"No, it's two days plus a day on the weekend."**

"I am failing to- o- o- o see the differehehehence."

**"And I am failing to see a reason to stop until you agree."**

Eddie lasted about ten seconds.

"Okhayhayhay, just stahahap."

And just like that, the tendrils were gone. Venom was settled back on his shoulder cuddling his into neck like they hadn't moved. It was quiet except for Eddie trying to regain his control. "Please warn me before you do it." Eddie's voice was as pleasing and honest as he could get it.

**"Absolutely not."**

"Venom -"

**"It's no fun that way."**

"It's no fun either way."

**"You were enjoying yourself."**

That dying of embarrassment thing, yeah, Venom was wrong. It was totally happening.

**"You don't have to be embarrassed by what you li -"**

"Don't you even finish that sentence." Eddie blushed. His face actually had a red tint across his cheeks, and his entire body felt warm. His ear felt hot, and he wanted to hide under a blanket and disappear.

Venom didn't say anymore, but they were definitely smiling. That big stupid grin that if Eddie saw, he wouldn't be able to not smile back. However, despite the silence, the weight on his shoulder grew heavier, more reassuring, and he felt more of his back covered by his friend. He definitely felt hidden.

Wells, Venom's silence actually lasted for about a minute. Until they said the inevitable.**"I'm hungry, Eddie, that took a lot out of me."**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i had a lot of fun writing this. would anyone stick around for a series or should i just leavethis account as stevebucky only?


End file.
